Last Day on Earth
by futureauthor13
Summary: AU. What if Spongebob had eaten the pie bomb, and what if Squidward had told Spongebob about it being a bomb? Based on the episode "Dying for Pie" NEW BETTER ENDING! PLEASE READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea came to me after watching the episode 'Dying for Pie'. I hope it's good. Please review.**

"And that's what happened!" shouted Squidward.

"25 dollars? A bomb? IN THE KRUSTY KRAB?!" shouted Mr. Krabs. Both him and Squidward ran into the Krusty Krab. The pie bomb was gone!

"Where is it?!" Squidward shouted frantically. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Spongebob.

"Hey Squidward," said Spongebob, "Thanks for the pie!"

"You ate it?!"

"Yeah. Oh, you probably wanted some, sorry."

"No it's not that," said Mr. Krabs, "It's just that, that pie was a bomb." Spongebob just stared at them.

"I swear I didn't know Spongebob," shouted Squidward, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What's going to happen to me?" Spongebob asked quietly.

"I'm afraid at sunset you will.....explode," said Mr. Krabs grimly.

"Oh."

"You can take the rest of the day off if you want," said Mr. Krabs.

"No thank you," said Spongebob trying to not seem to sad, "If this is my last day alive, I want to do what I love."

Mr. Krabs smiled at Spongebob trying to keep back tears. "There ain't going to be another employee like you, me boy."

"Thanks Mr. Krabs, I'll miss you," said Spongebob.

*****

"Spongebob, order up," said Squidward. Normally he would of said it in a grouchy way, but today, he wanted to sound happy. He wanted Spongebob to remember him happy on his last day on Earth.

After a few minutes, the order still wasn't completed. That's unusual, thought Squidward. He looked through the ordering window. Spongebob wasn't there.

Squidward got up and went to the bathroom. He heard sobbing.

"Spongebob," he said, "Is that you?"

A stall door opened. There was Spongebob standing there with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Squidward," he said sniffling, "I guess I just lost it. Today's the last day I'll make a krabby patty, the last day I'll hear you say 'order up', the last day..."

Suddenly, Spongebob just broke down. "Squidward, I don't think I can do this!"

Squidward patted Spongebob on the back. "Hey, it's okay," he said trying to comfort him.

"I think I am going to take the day off," said Spongebob, "I've got a lot of things to do."

"Spongebob, before you go, I've got to know," said Squidward, "Do you for give me for accidentally killing you?"

"Squid, I was never mad," said Spongebob smiling, "It was an accident. Things like this happen."

Squidward smiled at the optimistic sponge. "There's never going to be another sponge like you," he said as he stuck out his hand, "It's been nice knowing you Spongebob."

Spongebob shook Squidward's hand. "You too, buddy."

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. I need some reviews, at least one, before I continue.**


	2. Boatmobiles and Kisses

**Chapter 2: Boat mobiles and Kisses**

**Spongebob's POV**

**A/N: I'm probably going to have the rest of the story in Spongebob's POV**

I couldn't believe I had until sunset before I died. There were so many things I wanted to do. My life cut short all because of a pie.

As I was walking down the street to my house, I decided that I had a good life. I had the best friends a sponge could ask for. And I wanted every one of those friends to know how special they were to me.

Suddenly, I saw the farmer's market that Farmer Jenkins sets up once a month. I decided to buy then shiniest, juiciest apple in the whole market. After that I headed to Mrs. Puff's Boating School.

"Hello Spongebob," said Mrs. Puff when I opened the door, "Class doesn't start until tomorrow."

"That's what I came here for," said Spongebob, "I won't be in class tomorrow. Or ever again. You see.... I'm going to die." Mrs. Puff gasped. "You see, I ate this pie which at the time I didn't know it was a bomb and...."

"Say no more," said Mrs. Puff with tears in her eyes, "My brother accidentally ate one of those bomb pies too."

"I'm so sorry," said Spongebob, "Anyway, I just wanted to give you this." He handed Mrs. Puff the apple. It seemed to sparkle, it was the perfect apple. "I also want you to know that you are the best teacher that's ever taught me. You never gave up on me, and I just want to say thanks."

"You know Spongebob," said Mrs. Puff as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You are the most optimistic student I've ever had. I'll miss you."

"Thanks Mrs. Puff."

*******

I was standing outside Sandy's Treedome.

"Howdy Spongebob," said Sandy as she opened the door to her house, "Come on in!"

"Um Sandy," I said after she closed the door, "I came over to say goodbye."

"Why? Are you moving or something?"

"No, actually, I'm...going to die."

"What? Oh, this is just some sick prank, isn't it?!" She was probably remembering the time I pretended to drown.

"No, it's not. I'm going to die at sunset."

"Spongebob," said Sandy, her eyes getting misty, "Please tell me this is a joke! I promise I won't get mad!" But something in my eyes told her it was the truth.

Sandy started crying, I hugged her. "It's okay Sandy. Please don't cry."

"Why did this have to happen? Why did it happen to you?!"

"I guess it's just fate. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"No I won't! You're my best friend, and you were the first friend I made down here in Bikini Bottom."

At that moment I took off my water helmet. "Spongebob, what are you..."

I took her hands. "Sandy, I just want you to know that you are the smartest, prettiest, funniest, sportiest, toughest, and most wonderful girl I've ever met. And, I've always love you."

I pulled her closer until our lips touched. When I opened my eyes and our lips separated, Sandy was blushing and she looked very surprised.

"I'm sorry Sandy. I bet I overstepped my boundaries. I'll just leave now." But then Sandy grabbed my hand.

"Spongebob please, don't go. I was just surprised. And, I've always loved you too." We both leaned in and had another kiss. This time it lasted about 3 minutes.

"Well I need to go," I said putting my helmet back on.

"Please don't go," pleaded Sandy, tears running down her cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said pulling her into a hug, "but I've got a lot of things to do before it's too late."

We hugged for about 5 minutes. I don't think either of us wanted to let go.

"Goodbye Sandy."

"Goodbye Spongebob."

And with a tear running down my cheek, I left.

**Please review. FYI, this chapter was written for all the Spandy fans (including me).**


	3. Memories and Last Walks

**Chapter 3: Memories and Last Walks**

I decided not to tell my Mom and Dad what was going to happen. I really didn't want them to get upset. Some things are just better left unsaid.

Since Squidward and Mr. Krabs were still at work, I knew I would have to say goodbye to them later. Next on my list was Patrick, who was probably going to be the hardest to say goodbye too.

We were best friends since we were babies. My mom and dad were best friends with his mom and dad. It's a surprise we even became friends. Sometimes we're the complete opposite of each other. I'm clean and energetic, and he's messy and can be lazy at times (He even won the award for Doing Absolutely Nothing Longer Than Anyone Else). When we were kids, I always wanted to play Pretend Restaurant and Patrick wanted to watch tv.

But we also had a lot of things in common, like Jellyfishing and watching the Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. We were the best of friends. He was definitely the greatest friend I'll ever had. Sometimes it felt like he was a brother to me.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his rock.

"Hey Spongebob," said Patrick happily, "I thought you had to go to work today."

"I did," I said looking down at my shoes, "But I took the day off. Patrick, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm....going."

"Going where? Are you going back to New Kelp City?"

"No Pat, I'm just going to be gone. Forever." I was trying to tell him the news as gently as I could.

"Oh boy roadtrip! Can I come with you?!"

"(sigh) No Patrick. This place is somewhere I have to go alone. But don't worry, I'll see you again. But Patrick, you have to promise that when I'm gone, you'll try to be happy, okay?"

"Sure Buddy, what ever you say. When are you leaving?"

"Today, at sunset."

"What?! But that means today's our last day to play together!" Patrick started to get tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Pat, how 'bout we go jellyfishing?"

He instantly perked up. "Okay!" He grabbed his net and ran out the door, and I followed after him.

*****

_*Ring Ring! Ring Ring!*_

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hello Spongebob. Is something wrong, dear?"

"No mom, I just wanted to say I love you. Both you and Dad. And, thanks for taking care of me, you did a great job."

"Well, thank you Spongebob, we love you too, very very much."

"Thanks," I said trying to keep back tears, "Well that's all I wanted to say. Bye."

After I hung up, I called Grandma and told her I loved her.

"Gary," I said, "Could you come here for a minute?"

"Meow," said Gary annoyed since he was watching his favorite show, but he reluctantly walked over to me."

"Gary, I have something to tell you. I'm going to die, at sunset. Don't worry, I'm giving you to Patrick and I'm also giving him a year supply of Snail food so you won't have to worry about that. I just want you to know that you are the greatest snail anyone could ask for, and I love you Gare Bear."

Gary just starred at me for a moment. Then he jumped up on my lap and started to purr.

"Meow meow meow!"

"Thanks Gary." I petted him for about half an hour. Then we both agreed that we wanted to go on one last walk.

As we walked I remembered when I first bought Gary. The first time I took him on a walk, when he tricked me into falling into a mud puddle, and all the other good times we had.

We walked around the park 4 times, I don't think either of us wanted to stop. Finally at 5 o clock , an hour before sunset, I told Gary it was time to go home.


	4. Deja Vu AKA New Ending!

**Chapter 4**

I walked into my house and took of Gary's leash, then I went up to my study, I still had one more thing to do.

_Spongebob Squarepants' Will_

_Patrick- Gary, Ol' Reliable, and all my square pants._

_Squidward- My driftwood carving of him, my tv and my unicycle._

_Mr. Krabs- All my money except for $100 dollars_

_my parents- $100 dollars and my photo album_

_Sandy- my karate gear, and my love_

_Mrs. Puff- my plants (I know you like flowers)_

_The rest of my things will be given away. I hope you all like the things I gave you, and if you don't, you can pick what you do want from the rest of my stuff. _

_Also, I want Mermaid Man to give my eulogy and I want to be buried in Jellyfish Fields._

_Signed,_

_Robert (Spongebob) E. Squarepants. _

I put my pencil down and sighed. I didn't want to die. Even though I had a pretty good life, there are still things I haven't done yet. Get my license, get married, start a family, go skydiving. I felt tears forming in my eyes just thinking about it.

Suddenly, I heard a noise downstairs. I put my will in my pocket and went to see what's going on.

It was all my friends! Almost everyone I knew was in my living room.

"We were trying to throw you a party to show you how much we appreciate you and how much we're going to miss you," said Mr. Krabs, "But I guess we got caught."

"It's okay," said Spongebob, "And thanks."

Everyone sat in a circle, with me in the very middle, and one by one they stood up and said something. Squidward was first.

"We Spongebob, even though you were an annoying neighbor, I've got to admit. If you weren't my neighbor, my life would be boring. I'm gonna miss you."

"There's never going to be another employee like you, Mr. Squarepants," said Mr. Krabs, "You were always on time, you always protected the formula with your life, and you always put your heart and soul into every Krabby Patty you made. I'll never forget how you feed all those anchovies on your first day on the job, and to think I wasn't going to hire you! Thanks for 3 years of excellent service."

"Thanks for being my prom date," said Pearl, "It was the funniest night I ever had. I'll miss you."

"You may not be able to drive," said Mrs. Puff, "But you've got the heart, spirit, and optimism of a true boater. You were a great student."

"I think," said Mermaid Man, "That you...um, thanks for....why am I here again?"

"I'll handle this," said Barnacle Boy annoyed, "Thanks for getting us out of retirement, kid."

"You were the best friend a starfish could ask for," said Patrick, "and I can't wait until you come back from your long trip."

"Um, thanks Pat," I said smiling at him. I just hope he isn't too sad when he finds out the truth.

Last was Gary. "Meow meow. Meow mew mew meow. Purr purr meow. Meow."

"Thanks Gary. Thank you, everyone of you, for trying to make me feel happy. And it worked, I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too!" shouted some random fish.

Then everyone just started talking with each other. I noticed that it was about 15 minutes until sunset. I didn't want to damper anyone's mood, so I just snuck out the back door and headed for Jellyfish fields.

As I stood there watching the sun slowly set, I thought about my life. Even though there were some things I didn't get to do, I did do a lot of other things.

I had a best friend, I had lots of friends actually. I had my dream job, I kissed a girl, I sold chocolate, I fought crime along side Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy, I learned Karate, and I had the best snail anyone could ask for. I had a great life.

Some people could look at my life and say "Eh, it's pretty good, but I've seen better". Well, not me, I look at my life, and I say it's perfect.

Suddenly, I get a horrible feeling in my stomach, like a really bad stomach ache. I knew what was happening, but I was still scared. I wanted to be with my friends, I wanted to stay in my perfect life. I didn't want to die, not because of all the things I hadn't done, but the things I had done.

I collapse on the ground, the pain is killing me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my will and a pencil (I always carry a pencil with me just in case) and I start to write on the back of it.

_Well friends, this is goodbye. I really hate to leave you all but I know I have to. I just wanted you all to know that you guys, my friends, made my life worth living. I'll be looking down on you guys from Heaven, and even though I hope you all have long happy lives, I can't wait to see you all again. _

_Goodbye, _

_Spongebob._

The will and pencil fall out of my hands. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks, I'm not sure if they're tears of sadness or pain.

I open my mouth, and say my last words: "I'm Ready." And then I close my eyes.

And the pain stops.

BEEEP! BEEEEP!

I shot up and look around. I'm in my room, everything's here, I'm here and alive!

I jump up and hug Gary. "Meow meow meow?"

"Gary! I'm alive!" Gary just stares at me. I put him on the floor and open my window. "I'M ALIVE BIKINI BOTTOM!" I'm so happy. I then look at my calender. "Hey! Today's Employee Brotherhood Day!" That's weird, just like in my dream. I grab Squidward's sweater and run out the door.

******

I'm cooking Krabby Patties when suddenly I hear an explosion. I go into Mr. Krabs office. "Mr. Krabs, are you okay WOAH! A Pie!"

I run over, read the card, and grab the pie. Just as I'm about to put it in my mouth, I stop, and remember my dream. I wasn't so sure if there was such a thing as a pie bomb, but on the other hand you can never be too sure.

"I know!" I decided to put it in my pocket, that way if it is a real pie, I can share it with Squidward later.

**And all is as it should be :)**

**In case you noticed, yes I changed the ending. Seriously, I'm not sure why I wrote the original ending, but I felt depressed after writing it, and I guess people got depressed reading it. So I changed it to this, and I hope it goes over well, and even if it doesn't, I still like this ending better.**


End file.
